mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Sonic for Hire and The Random Block)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is an upcoming side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the New Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. It will be the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It will be released worldwide on September 09, 2018, and will be the second New Super Mario Bros. game not to include Bowser Jr., the second New Super Mario Bros. game not to include the Koopalings and the first New Super Mario Bros. game to feature Mark Evans. Story The same as in fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._3_(SonictheHedgehogBoy200), but with Mark Evans, who is introduced by joining Mario, Luigi, Wario and Toad by running, because Mark Evans cannot use Power-Ups. Gameplay The same as in fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._3_(SonictheHedgehogBoy200)! Instead of a Gold Cape Mario Statue, after maxing out the coin counter, you'll earn the Gold Cape Mario Statue and... a gold Mark Evans holding the Lightning Sword statue!!! It introduces the toughest feature ever... 5-PLAYER MULTIPLAYER MODE! Also, Wario can't sprint quicker in his Super Berry form, so he can swim boost. Playing as Mark Evans Transformations * Poison Mushroom - Allows the player to become Small Mario, Small Luigi, Tiny Wario or Small Toad. With this form, the player can't break Brick Blocks by a jump or Spin Jump. This is all characters' starting form, with the exception of Mark Evans, who starts in his Super form. * Super Mushroom - Allows the player to become Super Mario, Super Luigi, Standard Wario or Super Toad. Here, the player can break many blocks like Brick Blocks or Flipping Blocks. This is Mark Evans's starting form. * Super Berry - Allows the player to become Weasel Mario, Weasel Luigi, Beaver Wario or Weasel Toad. Each character who has weasel form can scratch enemies by their claws and run at a crouching height. Mario, Luigi or Toad can sprint quicker, while Wario can boost while swimming. * Cape Feather - With it, the player can transform into Cape Mario, Cape Luigi, Superhero Wario or Cape Toad. Cape Mario can float while running, while Wario can fly also by doing a Triple Jump. Worlds There are 8 worlds, plus 3 Secret Worlds. All of the worlds (with the exception of World 8) have a Fake Bowser battle (World 2, 5 and 7 have an airship or submarine level). Normal Worlds * Chestnut Hills (World 1) - The plains world of the game. Ferreasels are residents here, and they carry Super Berries. It can found in the game's intro. The first boss is Boom Boom, and the true form of the castle boss is a Goomba. * Dessert Desert (World 2) - The desert world of the game. You'll meet with the Sand Ferreasel for the 1st time. The first boss and the airship boss is Orpionc, and the true form of the castle boss is a Pokey. * Fizzy Forest (World 3) - The forest and jungle mix world of the game. The first boss is King Juraff, and the true form of the castle boss is a Scuttle Bug. * Urchin Beach (World 4) - The tropical world in the game. It features a lot of water geysers. The first boss is Merminator, and the true form of the castle boss is an Urchin. * Frozen Waters (World 5) - The snow/ocean world in the game. The first boss and the submarine boss is Aristopine, Mark Evans's toughest enemy, and the true form of the castle boss is a Fliprus. * Cave-In Mountains (World 6) - The mountain world in the game. The first boss is Boss Sumo Bro, and the true form of the castle boss is a Bob-omb. * Lakitu Skies (World 7) - The sky world and the second-to-last normal world in the game. The first boss is a group of Reznors, and the true form of the castle boss is a Lakitu. * Faker's Castle (World 8) - The castle and the final normal world in the game. The first four bosses are a Sledge Bro, a Curve Bro, Ms. Renzor, and a Blaze Bro*, and the final bosses are Bowser and Princess Faker. This world must be completed to complete the game. Special Worlds * Mushroom World (Special World 1) - The first Special World in the game. The true forms of the boss are a Ferreasel and a Sand Ferreasel. * Flower World (Special World 2) - The second Special World in the game. The true forms of the boss are a Chargin' Chuck and a Koopa Paratroopa. * Star World (Special World 3) - The third and the final Special World in the game. The boss is Dry Bowser. All Star Coins/Green Stars except in this world must be collected to play the world. An asterisk (*) means that Mark Evans cannot defeat Blaze Bro in Faker's Castle. Instead, he fights Aristopine again. Also, Mark Evans can enter the special door to defeat Aristopine (either in single-player or in multiplayer).